The white wolves (A Twilight saga Fan Fiction)
by shapeshifterlover
Summary: *Takes place after Breaking dawn* Serena and Ryder Blackford are twins who move halfway across the world to Forks to get away from unwanted memories. Unaware that the town is populated by both vampires and werewolves, they think that they can finally relax. But upon meeting the towns supernatural residents they realize that things might just get worse... or better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A deep sigh leaves Serena's mouth as her emerald green eyes glare heavily at the old brown table top in front of her. Her golden blonde hair hung down over her shoulders, framing her tanned, heart shaped face and blocking her face from the view of the other two people at the table. Not that it stopped her twin from glimpsing her feelings.

Ryder Blackford sat next to her, his broad back straight and proud. His blonde hair was ruffled and spiked upward slightly and his green eyes staring at his twin. The muscles in his arms bulge and flex as he crosses his arms, soaking in the emotions from his twin.

The third man at the table leans back in his chair across from his two children. Unlike his children, Jack Blackford had light brown hair, blue eyes and paler skin than his tanned children. The children and father held no resemblance to each other. But that is because he and his belated wife adopted the children 17 years back.

"I understand that you don't want to move. Especially half way across the world, but I think a change of scenery will be good for the three of us. Especially after what happened…" A flash of pain flickers through his eyes "and surprisingly enough I got a job in Forks."

A growl lodges in Serena's throat and her glare intensifies, her eyes still boring into the poor table. Her slender fingers dig into her knees, but she ignores the sharp pain.

_Calm down Serena. Maybe he is right. It will be good to get out of here; there are too many bad memories. _Ryder says, his deep but smooth voice flowing through her mind. She turns her sharp gaze on Ryder, but he returns it with a steady, calm one.

_I could understand moving somewhere closer, but to the other side of the world? New Zealand is out home Ryder! And ignoring the memories hasn't been that hard. _She lies, her gaze turning away from her twins. A mental scoff escapes from Ryder as he moves his right hand and lays it on her shoulder lightly, leaving the other where it was.

_You don't ignore them Sere, and neither do I. _Ryder's mood lightens and the corner of his lips tilt upwards slightly. _And think, Forks is basically surrounded by forest. _

Jack watches his two kids as they stare at each other, different emotions playing across their faces. He knew by now that questioning the twins about it would get him nowhere. And after a while he got used to their silent conversations and weird behaviour, because they are still his kids.

"Fine, I will move without resistance, but know that I am still against it." Serena all but growls before pushing her chair back with a screech and stalking from the room. Ryder sends him and apologetic look, already following his twin. Jack leans forward and rests his elbows on the table.

"That's all I could ask for." He whispers his head cradled in his hands.

The _Welcome to Forks _sign flashes past them as they drive toward their new home. Serena sat in the back with her brother, the both of them looking out separate windows. Serena watches as tree after tree flies past them. Despite the obvious fact that she didn't want to move, excitement was filling her at the sight of the endless forest. She could almost taste the freedom, the wind in her face, the deer she could and will hunt.

Soon the trees recede slightly as they enter the small town, small shops now flying past them. People watch their car drive past with curiosity etched on their faces. Serena snorts looking away from the window and the prying people. One thing she didn't like was other people prying into business that wasn't theirs.

Soon they were turning down a smaller street that now held houses instead of shops. The houses even start to get left behind and the trees return as they continue driving. Finally they turn into a driveway that lead to a large double story cream coloured house. Her father stops the car and they all slip out, the other two with more enthusiasm than Serena.

"Here" Serena turns to see Ryder holding her suitcase out to her. She sighs and grabs it from his hand before walking to the front door. Once through the door she walks down the hall, peeking into each room as she passes. The first door led to a large lounge, the next to a kitchen, the third a bathroom and last a laundry leading to the backyard. She heads up the stair and onto the second floor.

On the second floor were six rooms. One a guest room, the second a work/study/library, the third was her father's room, the fourth a bathroom and the last two the twins rooms. She walks into one of the two rooms and dumps her suitcase on the bed. The room had sky blue walls and a lime green carpet. On one of the walls was a large set of windows that looked over the forest. Against another wall were a set of drawers and a door leading into a small closet. The third wall had her bed and a set of shelves and the fourth a desk.

A knock on the door causes Serena to look in the direction, her eyes meeting her twins. She sends him a small smile before starting to unpack her clothes and other possessions. They were only able to bring a suitcase each; the rest would be arriving by boat, including her and her brother's motorbikes.

The floor creaks slightly as Ryder walks into her room and sits on her bead, which moans under his weight. Serena continues to stuff clothes into the draws and place books on the shelves. Her laptop gets placed on her desk with the speakers and alarm/clock. She hooks her speakers to her computer before going through a list and playing a song. Highway to hell starts to beat through the speakers, drowning out all sound.

Her hips sway to the beat as she lets the music take her away. She throws more movements into it, not caring if she looked weird. Soon she felt a presence behind her and when she turns she sees that Ryder had joined in with the dancing. They dance together for a while, cracking stupid moves that made the other laugh. In the end they ended up dancing together, their arms swinging about as they spun and jumped around.

Usually Ryder would never be caught dead doing this, but if it made his twin happy and got her mind off everything then he would do it for her. Ever since that one day, her mind has been in the shadows and her mood had gone from happy and carefree to withdrawn and sad. Ryder missed the old Serena.

A knock sounds on the door frame and they both look up to see their father standing there, a happy smile on his lips and a bag in his hands. The twin's noses flare as they smell the warm scent of food and their stomachs rumble with hunger.

"I got dinner from the diner in town. Come down and we will eat it." Jack says before turning and heading downstairs, the two twins following. They head into the lounge and dig into the food. No one said anything as they ate, happy to just be filling their stomachs. Soon all the food was gone and the three lent back full.

"I have work tomorrow. The hospital wanted me to start right away. And I highly hope that I will not be seeing you two in their as often as I did in New Zealand. I know I don't ask questions and that you don't want me asking questions. But please be careful with whatever you do" Jack nearly pleads his two remaining family. He knew that back in New Zealand they were a part of something not normal.

Most days he would see one of them, or even both in the hospital with broken bones or open sounds. And most of the time he was the one to patch them up. But what shocked him the most was the rate that they healed at. Yet still he asked no questions and instead decided to be thankful that his two children healed from whatever was dealt to them.

Jack also had no doubt that he will eventually start seeing them back in the hospital again. But at the same time he wished he didn't have to, he hated seeing them injured. Each time he got a call saying that his children was in the hospital and needed patching up he couldn't help but freak out over whether or not it was serious. He prayed that the day would never come where it was too serious to fix.

The first day they needed fixing, he wasn't sure they would survive. But they did, and thank god for that. He would've died himself if he lost the twins straight after losing his wife.

"We can't promise that dad" Ryder answers, sadness clear in his voice. Ryder knew how much it bothered his dad. But he couldn't control whether or not him and his twin got injured on their run. In New Zealand his friends, sister and himself would play fight or hunt in which usually ended up with some sort of injury.

Jack nods and looks down, his hands wringed together. Serena watches her father with acknowledging eyes.

"We will try. But it's nearly impossible for us not to get injured. But we do promise to try our hardest." Serena promises and Jack looks up with a smile that warmed Serena's heart slightly. The twins bid their father good night before heading back up the stairs. Serena splits off from her twin and heads into her room to get changed for bed. She strips her clothes off and pulls on one of her brother's shirts and a pair of cotton thigh length shorts.

_Yours or mine? _She asks her brother while pulling her blonde hair back into a bun so it wouldn't get in her face.

_Either. _He answers and Serena rolls her eyes before heading out of her room and into Ryder's. Ryder looks up as his sister enters and nods before heading over to the bed and shuffling over to the far side, making room for Serena. Serena turns the lights off and heads to the bed, shuffling into it. Ryder's arms open and she cuddles into them, resting her head on his shoulder. Ever since that day, she slept with her brother in his room.

If she slept by herself she would have nightmares and end up screaming, and wouldn't stop until someone woke her. And by then she would be sobbing. But it turns out that she could sleep if she was with someone else. So Ryder and she would share a bed, either in his room or hers. Their dad never asked why, because he understood. He knew what she went through was enough to break a person.

Darkness slowly enters Serena's mind as she drifts to sleep, and she is left at her dreams mercy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay, I'm leaving for work. It might be a good idea to check the place out. Maybe find some friends…" Their dad starts but at the blank look on his children's faces, he stops and studies them. "You need to make new friends. What happened to in New Zealand wasn't your fault" He says cautiously and Serena turns away to glare at the floor.

"We will work on that dad, but for now we are fine by ourselves" Ryder grits out and Jack nods, his eyes sad as he turns and leaves the house, heading to work. Ryder turns away from the front door to look at his twin who was standing rigidly straight. He walks over and pulls her into a comforting hug.

_We don't need to find any friends just yet. It can just be the two of us. _Ryder assures, his arms squeezing her tightly.

_We don't need friends at all. _Serena counters, her heart thudding against her ribs as she thinks back to the reason why she didn't want any. Ryder sighs and pulls back from the hug, before holding her face in his hands and staring into her eyes.

_Fine, now let's head to La Push beach. It's been a while since we last went. _They both walk through the laundry and into the back yard. Serena relaxes as she sees the forest and smells the fresh air. Nature never failed to calm her. They walk towards the trees together, excitement filling them. Serena doesn't even look at her brother as she starts to strip off her clothes, once they get under the cover of the trees.

She pulls her jeans along with her shirt off before rolling them up and sticking them in the pouch they wore on their wrists. The pouch looked tiny, and completely normal on their wrist. But you can open it and pull it out to make it large enough to carry clothes or anything of the same size. Serena then hangs the pouch around her neck, knowing that it will be large enough to fit her soon to be larger neck.

Jack watched as her sister got ready, already ready himself. She glances at him before letting the power wash over her. Her body lurches forward and explodes as her wolf comes clawing out. Her fur was pure white, the same as his, but she was slightly smaller than him and her fur was quite a lot longer.

Serena shakes out her shaggy fur, revealing in the feel of the dirt beneath her paws. A tearing sound sounds from next to her and she looks over to see her brother shaking out his fur. Her tail wags behind her and she trots over to him. They rub against each other, pushing at each other with their snouts. Serena always made sure to stay lower than Ryder, acknowledging that he was the dominant one out of the two of them.

Ryder lifts his head into the air, and lets out a loud howl. Serena follows after a beat, and together the air fills with their howls. Birds close by squawk and fly out of trees at the sound, their little hearts hammering with fear.

The howling dies down and the twins fun further into the trees. They leap over logs and weave around trees, their paws thudding on the ground in a constant rhythm. Serena starts to pull ahead of her twin, her smaller form stretching out as her legs eat up the ground. Her smaller build allowed for her to move faster and react quicker than Ryder. Whereas Ryder was stronger out of the two of them, and what he lacked in speed and running, he made up for in strength and fighting.

Serena's ears perk and nose twitches as the sound of waves crashing, the laughter of people and the salty smell of the sea get closer. She digs her claws into the dirt as she skids along the forest floor, leaving long claw grooves in the dirt. She finally pulls to a stop just before leaving the cover of the trees. Next to her Ryder comes to a more graceful stop, since he hadn't been going quiet as fast.

_Meet you in the water Sere. _Ryder laughs, having watched her skidded stop. Serena sends him a mock growl while letting the shift wash over her again. Ryder was already running out of the trees and onto the sandy beach in just shorts, his muscular chest in the open.

With a roll of her eyes she pulls her shorts and shirt on, before rearranging her pouch and retying it around her wrist. The sunlight smacks into her as she steps out onto the beach. Although the sun was shining, the air was still cold and had a bitter chill to it. Her hair sweeps out behind her in the wind as she jogs down towards the water and her brother.

She stops at the edge of the water and watches the wave's crash and roll, sending sprays of salt water into the air. Her brother was already in the water, diving under the waves as they came towards him. She looks away from him and along the beach, as the feeling of being watched washes over her. But anyone that was on the beach was paying no attention to them, apart from the few curious glances.

A shriek escapes her mouth as her body jolts and everything turns upside down, now giving her a view of her brothers back and ass. Not a lovely sight for her.

_Let me go Ryder! Put me down or I'll rip you to shreds! _I scream through our minds while still struggling uselessly. His deep chuckle rumbles through his chest as water splashes around his ankles, slowly getting deeper.

_We came to the beach to swim! Not people watch. _He teases; the water now up to his calves. Her hands start to pound against his back, trying to inflict some damage on him. It wasn't that she didn't want to get wet but she liked doing things by her own time.

_I was about to get in the water! But I felt like I was being watched! _She growls and he stills instantly, the water up to just under his ass. Ryder turns his head and looks around, not seeing anyone's eyes on him he looks back out at the ocean, a frown on his lips. Once he focused on it he could feel it too. Like someone was studying them. Again he glances about. No-one.

_I can feel it too. But no one obvious is. And they won't be able to do anything here, there are too many people. Anyway, who's to say it's a person looking to harm us. No everyone is going…_

_No but that's what we though last time isn't it? And look how that turned out. _Serena cuts in, her voice harsh.

_We weren't what we were then. Now enough depressing shit, we are here to enjoy the beach. _With that he throws her into the water, laughing at her shrieks and gasps. But his laughter dies as she knocks his legs out from under him, water now engulfing him.

In the trees low growls were rumbling and three curious but cautious pairs of eyes were watching the twins play fight in the water. Their ears flickered as their emotions changed back and forth. The lead one and the largest, a large midnight black wolf with brown eyes, watched the two late teens with caution.

His beta, a dark brown wolf with brown eyes, was also watching the two, his better eyesight picking up on smaller interactions between them. Like the fact that their lips never moved apart from when they were laughing or shrieking. Never did they say one word to each other.

Lastly his third in command, a dark silver wolf with brown eyes, was standing slightly further back. Most of the growls seemed to be coming from him as he watched not only the twins but everything else, to the people on the beach and the forest behind them.

_These are the ones that moved in yesterday? _The black wolf asks, his voice deep and powerful as his eyes never leave the twins. He couldn't help but feel that something was different about them. From here and over the scent of salt water he couldn't quiet catch their scent. So he couldn't quite get a catch on them.

_Yes, watched them myself. They moved into the double story cream coloured house with their father. They seemed normal. Maybe a bit closed off if anything. _The dark brown wolf answers, his voice not as deep and powerful.

_I say we just march over there and talk to them. _The grey wolf growls and the dark brown one rolls his eyes.

_We will not just 'march' over there Paul, firstly it will cause a scene and secondly we have no idea who they are. _The black wolf counters, and Paul, the dark grey wolf, lowers his head, his muzzle still pulled back in a silent snarl.

_Then what are we going to do Sam? _The dark brown wolf asks, shifting on his paws restlessly. The twins were now out of the water and squeezing their clothes dry, the male's laughter ringing in the air as he looks at his sister with brotherly love. But the female only cracked a smile.

Sam suddenly stands taller and looks away from the twins, his gaze turning to his pack members.

_Jared and I will go and warn Jacob's pack about them, along with the Cullen's. Paul you head back to reservation and tell the elders. _Sam orders. Paul nods and turns away, dashing into the trees. The other two wolves glance once more at the twins before heading in the opposite direction.

Their paws thud lightly on the ground as they race through the trees, their forms stretching out as bushes and the ground blur past them. A stream appears and they leap over it, instantly feeling the change as they leave their territory.

Their steps falter slightly but they push past it, still heading towards their destination. A sickly sweet smell assaults their noses, becoming stronger and stronger the closer they get. Soon they pull to a stop and shift before pulling shorts on, leaving their upper body bare.

Sam walks out of the trees first, shaking his head slightly to straighten his hair, Jared following behind him. A large brown and black house comes into view, large windows decorating it. The glass door opens and a younger boy, around the age of 15-16 come's running out. He wore a brown hoody with black shorts, his black hair styled slightly.

"Hey Sam! Carlisle says to come on in, Edward's already gathered everyone." The boy, Seth, states happily, already heading back into the house, a bounce in his steps. Sam glances back at Jared, before walking into the house, the smell already making him wrinkle his nose.

They follow Seth into a large room, filled with couches and a TV. Standing or sitting around the room were pale, beyond beautiful creatures. Their sickly sweet smell, abnormal stillness and pale skin single them out to be Vampires. Their gold eyes flicker to the two werewolves, their gazes welcoming, well all but one. Along with the pale figures were five other werewolves, their eyes also trained on Sam and Jared.

"Welcome Sam, Edward has mentioned that you have something you want to share with us?" Carlisle, a male Vampire with blonde hair, also the oldest out of them asks. A welcoming smile was on his lips as he gestures for him to share his news.

Sam shifts his weight slightly, his gaze finding Jacob in the crowd. A while ago Jacob was a part of his pack, but left after a dispute over his imprint and his imprints mother. Jacob now had his own pack, seeing as though two Alpha's could not belong to one pack. Renesme, a half human half vampire hybrid, also his imprint, sat next to him. Renesme looked to be around 10 but was really only around a year old, and extremely smart. Her hair was long, wavy and red-brown in colour. Her eyes were the same as her mother's when she was human, a warm brown.

Bella, her mother, who had given birth to her while still human but was now a Vampire sat on the other side of Renesme, her brown hair slightly wavy. Her golden gaze was fixed on Sam. Behind her stood her husband Edward, his bronze hair was ruffled. Edwards golden gaze was narrowed as he focused his eyes on Sam, no doubt reading his mind. Sam looks away from him and back to Carlisle who was still waiting patiently.

"Yesterday a father and his two children moved into Forks. At first nothing seemed odd about them, but upon further inspection there is something slightly… off." Sam starts and almost everyone frowns slightly.

"What seems 'off' about them?" Jasper, an almost curly hair blonde vampire born in Texas, asks. Jasper had experience with off things. Sam turns his gaze to Jared and nods. Jared steps forward and scans the room before answering.

"We saw them down at the beach, their still there I think. They looked to be having a good time, and I could see them laughing, shrieking the normal stuff. The male tended to laugh a lot whenever his sister 'said' anything funny. Well, at least I think it was whenever she said anything funny. Because never did they once talk. We were watching them for a good while too. But they made all the normal gestures someone would make if another said something." Jared explains, and most of the people in the room nod.

"That does seem odd. The way you describe it is how Edward acts whenever he reads someone thoughts." Carlisle comments.

"Did you catch their scent?" Jacob asks his eyebrow furrowed. Both Sam and Jared shake their heads.

"Couldn't get a catch on it over the salt water" Sam answers.

"Where do they live? We'll set a patrol until we know what their deal is." Jacob asks, and Sam nods, describing the house. The discussion continues for a few more minutes before Sam and Jared leave. Sam was still pondering over the twins as they shift and head back to their territory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena twists her hair and squeezes the water out of it, followed by her clothes, although there wasn't much point because the clothes would dry soon. Their body temperature ran a lot higher than other peoples, meaning the clothes and hair will dry pretty damn quickly.

Ryder was next to her, shaking his head making sure that the water flying off it landed on his sister who shoved him way with a glare. His laughter rings in the air again, but there was also sadness in his mind. The whole time they were at the beach, his sister only laughed once. And that was when she made him fall in the water.

The feeling that they were being watched had disappeared, but Serena was still worried. She starts to stalk back towards the trees, noting that the sun was now high in the sky and already starting its decent. Their dad wouldn't be back until dinner, so they still had at least 4 hours.

She reaches the trees, Ryder close behind her. Once well enough in that they wouldn't be caught by anyone on the beach, they strip and start to shift. Soon they were both standing in their wolf forms, their white fur slightly damp.

Serena stretches her body out, loosening her muscles. With a loud bark Ryder takes off a head of her, but she just smirks wolfishly. A few seconds later she takes off after him, already closing in. Soon she was running next to him, matching his stride, deciding to stay next to him. Their paws drum on the ground as they run in peace.

Occasionally sunlight would filter through the trees and land on their snow white fur, making it shine for a few seconds before they were back in the shadows. Serena's nose twitches and she slows to a stop, her nose in the air. Ryder doubles back and sniffs the air, trying to catch the scent his sister was interested in.

Both of them let out snarls as they realise what the scent was. They could both smell the scent of other wolves. Their ears perk as they hear the padding of paws on the ground, and they turn to face the direction. Ryder's tail was in the air, its tip nearly touching his back. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, showing his long teeth.

Next to him but slightly behind stood Serena. Her teeth were also bared and her tail rose, but not as high as Ryder's. Both wolves fur was ruffled and bristling as they stood waiting, their green eyes fixed on the direction the sound the paws were coming from.

Two wolves come into view, their steps cautious as they catch sight of the white wolves. The black wolf lets out a low growl, the dark brown one echoing it. Both pairs start to circle, their gazes fixed on the other pair.

_There are wolves here!? _Serena exclaims, her voice harsh and annoyed. Ryder snarls as the black wolf starts to close the circle, its teeth bared.

_Serena focus. _Ryder snarls, and Serena snaps her teeth in annoyance.

The black wolf looks away for a split second, and in that time Ryder was already bounding toward him. They clash together, the clap echoing through the forest as they knock into trees. Serena flies toward the dark brown wolf, triggered by her brother's attack.

She bowls into the brown wolf, her bones jarring slightly at the hard push. Instantly the other wolves teeth were snapping at her and she returns the favour, her own teeth snapping at him, trying to find purchase. Her teeth grab onto the fur at his side, and she bites into the flesh. The brown wolf yelps, his head swinging around to snap at her legs.

She dances out the way, letting go of his side. They circle each other, the sound of the other two wolves fighting in the background. The brown wolf's dark eyes were watching her cautiously, looking for any opening.

His head tilts to the side slightly, and before he could react her teeth were around his neck. His paws scrap against her face, trying to get her to release her hold. But she doesn't let go and instead shakes her head. A loud yelp sounds from the other wolves fight, and her whole body jolts as the black wolf slams into her. His teeth snap at her, snagging at bits of fur.

She yelps in pain and tries to twist her head to bite him back, but he only moves. His teeth dig into her side and she snarls in pain, her hind legs now scratching at his stomach.

_Shit! Serena! _Her brother yells through her mind as the black wolf continues munching on her. The black wolf gets shoved off her and gets replaced by her brother, who doesn't bother continuing his attack. Instead he stands over her, snarling at the two wolves. His head was lowered and teeth bared.

Sam watches the two white wolves, his body aching from the fight. Jared was slowly getting to his feet behind Sam, his body banged up as well. Sam doesn't renew his attack as he watches the white male wolf stand over the white female wolf, who lay on the ground not moving except for the rise and fall of her chest as the pants.

Sam had never seen pure white wolves, and he definitely knew that they didn't belong to his tribe. None of the wolves in his pack could ever get that bright. Leah was the closest.

_Let's leave them, we don't need to continue fighting. The female looks to be in pretty bad shape. You over did it Sam. _Jared comments and Sam snaps at Jared, a warning growl rumbling in his chest.

_In case you don't remember, let me refresh your memory. A few minutes ago she had her teeth wrapped around your throat and wasn't letting go. _

_And you didn't see her eyes. She wasn't seeing me. She had a closed off look to them, like she was lost in a memory. _Jared counters, already turning away from the other wolves. He had a slight limp to him as started to trot off. His throat was hurting along with his side.

Sam glances back at the two wolves again, the male still stood over the female, his teeth bared. Sam nods his head slightly before following after Jared, his eyes hard.

Both white wolves stayed still, and Ryder watched until the other wolves disappeared before getting off Serena. He looks down at her and whines at the amount of blood. He shifts and quickly pulls some shorts on, his teeth gritted as his sister whines in pain. Sure wolves could heal fast, but she looked pretty bad. There were multiple bite wounds along her body, some of them still bleeding quiet heavily.

_You need to shift back Sere, were near town. I'll take you straight to town. Dad will patch you up. _Ryder says softly, and Serena nods slightly, her body already trembling. A slight scream sounds form her lips as she lays there quivering. He grabs the shirt from her pouch and slips it over her, thankful that it was one of his and went to mid-thigh. Her teeth grit as he carefully lifts her up bridal style, the smell of blood making him grit his teeth tighter. He could feel her mind starting to go hazy.

_Hang in their sis, I have you. _He whispers through their bond, but she was already out of it. He jogs through the trees, his steps smooth and graceful, making sure not to jolt her too much. Soon the town comes into view along with the hospital. He heads straight towards it, ignoring the stares.

He walks through the doors and instantly a doctor was walking towards them. His back goes rigid as he catches the doctor's scent. A growl rumbles in his throat as the pale doctor continues forward, his golden gaze fixed on Ryder and Serena. The doctor's sickly sweet smell assaults his nose, and he wrinkles it.

The doctor stops in front of them, and lowers his gaze to Serena. Serena's shirt was now sticking to her, but he could tell the wounds were slowly closing.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I understand you probably don't want me touching your sister, but she needs to get stitched up." He says; his tone smooth and musical. Another growl rumbles in his throat, but he looks down at his sister and his growl falters. She was going to kill him for this.

"Fine" He snarls, carefully handing her to the doctor. She winces in her unconscious state as his cool arms and chest press against her. "But you may want to be out of the room when she wakes up. We don't have the greatest past with you kind. In fact, the only reason I'm not ripping you apart is because my sister needs you." The doctor's brows rise as he studies Ryder, his arms still gently cradling the girl.

"My family would never harm you, unless you attacked us." He answers, his golden gaze studying the boy in front of him.

"Your family?" The boy snarls, his eyes darkening as he runs a blood splattered hand through his hair.

"Yes my family, now excuse me. I'll take your warning to mind." Dr Cullen assures, already striding away from the boy.

"Make sure you tell Dr Blackford that his daughter is here. He'll want to know." The boy yells after him, and he turns to nod quickly before disappearing around a corner. A frown tugs at his lips as he thinks of the new doctor, who looked nothing like the twins. He shakes his head and makes sure to tell a nurse to grab Dr Blackford.

He pushes through a door into an empty room and lays the girl on the bed. He reaches over and pulls on gloves before grabbing some scissors and cutting her shirt off of her. Most of her body was covered in bites. His eyes narrow as he tries to study the bites, but the blood was covering them.

He grabs a cloth, dips into some water and starts to clean of the blood. Once he gets a view of the bites his frown deepens. Shaking his head he finishes cleaning off all of the blood just as the door bursts open and the new doctor comes striding in. His face grimaces in pain as he sees his daughter lying on the bed, the bite marks and the bloody bucket of water.

"Not again" He sighs, moving forward and running a hand down his daughters face. He looks over to Carlisle. "I'll stich her up, I've done it enough times." He says and Carlisle nods, already heading for the door.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything" Carlisle says, slipping out of the door, pulling his cell-phone out of his pocket. He scrolls through his contacts before hitting Sam's name. He picks up on the first ring.

"Carlisle"

"Sam, did you by any chance, get into a fight?" Carlisle asks as he paces away from the door so Dr Blackford had no chance at overhearing.

"How did you know?" Sam retaliates, caution in his voice.

"The new twins just arrived at the hospital. The girl is covered in wolf bites and unconscious and her brother looked rather unhappy, and worried." There was silence on the other side, and Carlisle waited patiently for Sam to answer him.

"Well hell" He finally says, his voice surprised and a bit unnerved.

"What would you like me to do when she wakes up?" Carlisle asks. He had no idea how to deal with the two werewolves. So he thought it would be better if Sam dealt with them.

"Keep them there, I'm coming over." Sam sighs hanging up. Carlisle purses his lips before heading down the hall towards the waiting room. Probably better to keep the siblings together. He walks into the waiting room to see the boy pacing back and forth, his head down. As soon as he smells Carlisle his head snaps up.

"You can wait with your sister if you want, your father's already there" Carlisle comments and the boy nods, already pushing past Carlisle and following his sister's scent. Carlisle follows behind and watches as he walks into the room without knocking, heading straight for his sister's side. He grabs onto her hand and holds it between his, his eyes not leaving her face. Carlisle warmed at the sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryder watches his father finish stitching Serena's wounds closed, even though they were mostly healed by now. He could tell that his father was upset; he had every right to be. His father puts his stitching tools down and wipes Serena down, waking sure to clean around the cuts again. When done he cleans the area up and pulls his gloves off before covering Serena. His eyes lift to meet his sons.

"I'm not going to ask. Although I have every single right to ask, I won't. Because I respect that if you wanted me to know, I would." His father says, and Ryder smiles sadly.

"Thank you dad" Ryder answers and Jack claps him on the shoulder, before sitting in the other seat. A knock on the door sounds and they look up to see Carlisle walking in. The pale doctor's eyes glance at Serena before looking back at the father and son.

"There are a few people hear that want to talk to Ryder. Would you mind stepping out for a moment Dr Blackford?" Carlisle asks and Jack nods, kissing his daughters forehead and walking out. He had work to do anyway.

Carlisle glances at Ryder, gives him a brief smile, before walking out as well. Ryder sighs and looks down at his sister, who was starting to wake up. His thumb strokes her hand as her eyes flutter open, instantly landing on him.

"Dad's not happy is he?" She asks, and Ryder shakes his head a wry smile playing on his face. Serena sighs and glances around the room.

"He understands that if he wants to know he has to be patient. He's known something has been going on for a while now." Ryder comments and Serena nods. "How are you feeling?"

_I feel fine. _She answers, switching to their personal link. Serena suddenly sniffs, and her face wrinkles before she sits up a low growl rumbling out of her throat. The sheet falls away revealing her naked top half and Ryder looks away with a disgusted face. Ewww. He looks back but keeps his eyes on her face. Her eyes were darker and growls were still rumbling from her throat.

_Why the fuck does it smell like leech in here? There better be a bloody good reason! _She snarls through their link and Ryder gulps. Yeah he is bigger and stronger, but Serena is downright scary when she is angry.

_Calm down Sere. These aren't the same ones. And it smells like Vampire because the doctor is one. _Ryder answers, keeping his voice calm. But it does work as another furious and slightly deranged growl escapes from her throat. Her body was shaking as images from that day fly through her mind, blocking every other thought out. She hated Vampires. She honestly despised them.

Ryder could see the images filling her mind and he winces, quickly standing up to lock the door as her shakes fasten. A tearing sound fills the air and a large white wolf flies out from her body, tearing and breaking the bed under the sudden jolt of her weight. Her teeth were bared as she continues to snarl.

He slowly walks forward, his hands raised in a sign of peace but she doesn't pay him any attention. Slowly he lays a hand on her back, rubbing the fur calmly. Her grows start to settle as he sits next to her on the broken bed, his hands still running through her fur like he would do her hair.

_I wouldn't have let a Vampire near you if I thought he was going to be a danger. He seems like an alright… guy. _Ryder comments and Serena snorts.

_All Bloodsuckers are monsters. _Serena says with a sure tone, laying her head down on her paws. She decided to stay like that for a little while, since it would speed up any injury left.

_Not all of them are. The ones you saw were, but don't judge an entire species by one group._ Ryder counters. _I know you wouldn't like it if you were judged like that. _She snorts again but doesn't answer.

Outside the door their visitors stood listening. Sam, Paul, Jacob and Leah all stood with frowns on their faces. They had been there since Carlisle walked out of the room. They could hear the two twins talking at the start, but they suddenly stopped. When the snarls had started up, and the sound of someone shifting, they almost barged in the room but held themselves in check.

When it had been quiet for a few minutes Sam decided it was time to knock. He leans forward and places three loud knocks on the door, before moving back a step. A few seconds later the door opens slightly and he could see a boy around the age of 17 looking through the narrow gap. He was large, and owned quiet a good amount of muscles. His eyes were a piecing green, and his hair a ruffled blonde.

The boys eyebrows rise at the four people standing at the rooms door. Three of them guys and the last a girl. The three guys were tall and had muscles while the girl was a little shorter and slimmer. Each had black hair and brown eyes. The boy subtly sniffs in their direction, before his eyes narrow in on Sam.

"You" He snarls, leaping forward and throwing a right hook at his jaw. Sam quickly holds out a hand to stop Paul from leaping forward, while flexing his jaw against the ache. "That was for my sister" He growls, and an echoing growl escapes from the female in the room. Sam nods.

"Alright" He agrees, understanding that he would do the same if anyone had injured his family. "Now can we please come in? We need to discuss some matters" Sam says and the boy moves out of the way hesitantly.

Jacob's and Leah's brows rise at the sight of the large white wolf lying on the broken bed glaring at them, her teeth bared. Paul didn't have such an obvious reaction, having already seen both white wolves through Sam. The white wolf's eyes flicker to Sam and she snarls again, her teeth snapping in his direction. Ryder glances at his sister before moving to stand by her, his hand resting on her back.

"Introductions first. My name is Sam, I'm the Alpha of the Uley pack and this is my third in command Paul." He says, pointing to one of the guys standing towards the back, his eyes flickering between the twins. "That's Jacob, the Alpha of the Black pack and his Beta Leah." He finishes nodding to the other two people in the room. Jacob nods in their direction, but Leah just studies Serena.

"I'm Ryder Blackford and this is my twin Serena." Ryder says, his hand following Serena as she shifts slightly.

"What pack are you from?" Jacob asks, his gaze still studying Serena. He couldn't believe how white her fur was, or how big she was of a female. She was nearly as big as him, probably about the size of Embry.

"We don't belong to a pack" Ryder answers, and Paul scoffs.

"Not possible. Everyone werewolf belongs to a pack. Or at least did" Paul says, disbelief in his voice.

"Sure, we belonged to a pack. We don't anymore" Ryder counters and Serena snarls, her eyes focusing on Ryder, sending him a glare. Leah watches Serena with fascination. She had thought she was the only female, but here was another one. And she didn't know how to feel about that. Happy was maybe one word.

"Why?" Sam asks, his gaze studying them. Ryder stiffens along with his sister and they both glare at Sam.

"That is our business and not yours. I wouldn't mention it again" Ryder warns, Serena backing him up with another growl. The four werewolves study them, their brown eyes imploring.

"We apologise, we thought there weren't any more shifters. Actually I think most of us thought it had only just been us from the beginning" Jacob explains and Ryder nods in understanding, but Serena continues to glare at them.

"How long since you shifted?" Sam continues and Ryder puts on his thinking face for a few seconds.

"Around a year?" He glances at Serena who hesitantly nods. Leah couldn't hold it back any longer, she moves forward slightly and looks straight at Serena.

"I know you said not to ask, but were there any other female wolves in your old pack?" Leah asks, her gaze fixed on Serena's bright green gaze. Serena's lips lift, as if to snarl but then she stops as she sees Leah's face. Leah looked excited, worried and imploring. Slowly Serena nods her head, snorting when Leah's eyes widen.

"How many?" She asks, ignoring the fact that the other three males she came with were staring at her wide eyed. Most of the time she was closed off and never talked, unless she was complaining.

"Counting Serena there was three." Ryder answers, and Leah turns to look at him. Their eyes clash and they seem to freeze. Ryder could hardly breathe as he stared at Leah. Nothing seemed to matter anymore; he would do anything, be anything for her. It wasn't Gravity holding him to earth anymore… It was her.

Serena was watching her brother's mind as he stares at Leah, and suddenly she stands. She lifts to her towering height and stares between her brother and Leah. Sam, Paul and Jacob were watching the exchange with astonished eyes. The three turn their eyes away from the newly imprinted as shimmering fills the air. Serena now stood there naked, her eyes still locked on her brother and Leah. There was a sad, tortured expression on her face.

Before anyone could say anything she had the sheet wrapped around her body and was out the door. Ryder snaps his gaze away from Leah and looks at the door his sister had just disappeared through, a sad and worried expression on his face.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her" Jacob promises, leaving when Ryder nods thankfully.

"Well… Congratulation" Sam says awkwardly, blinking in surprise when Leah laughs, turning to face him without the tortured expression she usually wore when she looked at him.

"Thank you" They both answer at once, Ryder now laughing along with Leah. Despite the laughter, he held a bit of sadness when he looks back to the door. He knew his sister was happy for him, but also wasn't. And now he couldn't get a fix on her because she has blocked him out.

"What was that about?" Paul asks, nodding towards the door. Ryder sighs, sitting on the broken bed, Leah sitting next to him. He casts her a sweet smile before looking back at Sam and Paul.

"Although we used to have a pack, it's always been me and Serena against the world. We are always there for each other, and have never betrayed the other. A couple of months ago we went through something really bad, Serena worse than me." A pained expression crosses his face and he looks down at his hands, swallowing thickly. "I didn't think she was going to survive it. Physically I knew she was going to be fine, but mentally? I made sure I was stuck to her like glue, trying to make her talk, even eat. After a while she started to get better, actually it was only three weeks ago that she started talking again.

"She's never been the same. She used to laugh, joke, talk with everyone and anyone. Now she's almost cold. She won't talk to other people, unless they ask her a direct question. She hardly ever laughs, she doesn't joke unless I catch her in a normal mood. She can't sleep alone. Her mind is always so dark, and every once and a while she will phase out and a blank expression will come over her face. The only person she actually has conversations with is me, she hardly even talks to dad." He laughs hollowly and bitterly. Leah had a hand on his shoulder and he reaches up and places his on top of hers.

"Some of the time she even blocks me out. Like now. When we first phased, we've had this special connection. We can talk to each other through our minds, even look into each other thoughts if we want. But we can also block the other out. Usually I try not to block her out, I want her to know that I'm always there for her. But obviously at the moment she doesn't want me in her head" he sighs, looking back up at Sam and Paul. They were watching him with blank faces, but sad eyes.

"So she's not happy that we imprinted?" Leah asks sadly, her face downcast. Ryder looks into her eyes and smiles sadly.

"She will warm to it. Like I said, it was just me and her. She doesn't like change, but she'll get used to it but you probably have to try pretty hard. I'll help of course. I know she misses her friends and even if she thinks she doesn't need any, she will come to see that she actually does. There's no need to worry." He assures. He turns away and looks back down at the ground, his eyes sad and worried. Despite his words, he was worried. He doesn't know where she is, and when she is upset she acts reckless. He hoped Jacob could calm her, at least a little. A howl sounds from outside.


End file.
